Megaman Starforce Talk Show
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: Watch as Starforce Characters are forced to do the talk show! All Dares and Question will be answered! So type all you want!
1. Host and assistant: Starla and Dragie!

**Megaman Starforce talk show**

Starla: Hey, everybody! I'm your host Starla! And this is my assistant, Dragie!

Dragie: *nodded* Roaarrr!! (Hello!!)

Starla: Any how… I'm doing a talk show with all the people in Shooting Star Rockman (Megaman Starforce)! All dares, questions, and thought in the review will be answered!

Starla: See you all in maybe a few days, when we had enough reviews to start! Bye!

Dragie: *waving her hands* Roarrr! (Bye!!)

Next time's characters:

The dating Misora (Sonia) and Subaru (Geo), Warrock (Omega-xis) and Harp (Lyra), and strangely, Solo and Laplace!!!

**Notes: There will be no Adult materials, but kissing and hugging may appear. **


	2. Ch 1: Make out and beating

**Megaman Star force talk show**

Chapter 1: Make out and beating

*A light suddenly shine onto the talk show studio, the host, Starla and her assistant, Dragie, appears in the center.*

Starla: Ok people, I have returned to start the first talk show story in the Megaman star force selection!

Dragie: Rrroarrrr! (I wonder is it a good idea?)

Starla: Quiet! Now let's welcome our guest as they are forcefully pulled out of their normal life! *snaps her finger and laughs evilly*

*Suddenly, Subaru and Warrock, Misora and Harp, and Solo and Laplace are teleport into the studio. All six fall on the couch, and Starla returns to her talk show table.*

Subaru: What the heck!? Where are we?!"

Starla: Subaru, there is no need to yell, you all had been forcefully pull out of your daily lives and are forced to appear in this talk show!

All: WHAT!?

Starla: This is going to be fun! Best of all is that I will be the one to enjoy it!

Warrock: Hell with you! Let's tear this place down before she can do anything else!

Subaru: For once I agree with you! Denpa henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! On air! *transform into Shooting Star Rockman.*

Misora: Denpa henkan! Hibiki Misora! On air! *transform into Harp Note.*

Solo: Solo! On air! *Transforms into Burai*

*The three EM- humans start to blast the studio walls and everything else with Battle Cards and signature attacks.*

Half an hour later

*All three of them drop to the ground dead tired and the studio are still as good as new.*

Solo: What the hell?! Why can't we damage this stupid studio?!

Starla: *Had created a force field to protect herself* The studio can survive a supernova explosion! All these attack is nothing but bug bites! *Starts laughing evilly again.* Trying to escape is not possible! So I suggest you guys just do the talk show and nobody will get hurt.

Subaru: Never! *transform into Black Ace" Black End Galaxy!

Another 5 minutes of walls beating later

*Subaru lays completely exhausted on the ground, he had tried everyone of his noise big bang and all are useless.*

Subaru: *Waving a small white flag over his head * I give up. *transforms back to normal due to low energy*

Misora: Me too… *transforms back as well*

Solo: *still trying but forces to give up after a minute*

Starla: Good! Now let the show begin! *Snaps her finger and the mess in the studio disappears*

Starla: Now our first review is from !

_I got three dares if you want, I'm curious to see how well you can do this. First, I dare Sonia (Misora) and Geo (Sabaru) to tie down Solo and make out on top of him. Once they're done, I dare Lyra (Harp), to string Mega (Warrock) up like a pinniata. Once done with that, I dare everyone to let Solo take out his pen up agression by beating the ties up Mega (Warrock)._

Let's see how you do.

Starla: You wouldn't be disappointed! Now Misora and Subaru had to make out on top of Solo.

Subaru: *blushes*

Miscora: *blushes even redder*

Solo: Never! You can't force me to do that!

Starla: I don't care! Now let's see how this two love bird does on making out! Dragie!

Dragie: Roarr! (Got it!)

*Dragie quickly ties her tail on Solo's upper body, arms, and legs. He tries to struggle out of the grip but Dragie is stronger.*

Starla: *puts a bed board on top of him* Let the make out begin!

*Subaru and Misora sits on top of Solo and starts to make out. They are still doing it after 10 minutes*

Starla: I will do the next dare while we wait for them to finish. Harp has to hang Warrock up like a piñata. *throws Harp a chain made of Denpa.*

Harp: I'm going to enjoy this. *charge into Warrock*

Warrock: Nooooo! *Got tie up instantly *

*Starla falls to the ground laughing while Subaru and Misora are finally done*

Misora: *Broken out of the kiss* You are a good kisser as aways…

Subaru: You too…

Starla: Ok, now Solo had to release his anger on the Warrock piñata! Untie him Dragie!

*Subaru and Misora steps a few feet away from Solo as Dragie untie Solo from her grip. The moment she did, he screams in unimaginable anger and destroys the bed board. He then turns Laplace in to the scimitar he always used and beat the living day lights out of Warrock.

Subaru: Solo stop! You would delete him!

Starla: Don't worry! I can also ways revives him!

15 minutes later

*Warrock lies on the floor looking dead, his "armor" are all cracked. Starla snaps her finger he returns to normal with all his injuries healed*

Warrock: Never do that again! *Starts rocking back and forth like a scared baby*

Starla: I think I totally destroyed Warrock's manliness. However, onto the next dare! This one is from **RockmanShootingstar!**

_I'm new here!  
Now the dares:  
I dare Sonia(Misora) to dry Subaru's(Geo's) hair blue with her own hands. I dares Starla to torture them with everything you get!-evil laughs-_

questions:  
Sonia and Subaru, when did you two starts dating?  
Solo, Why are you so lonely all the time?

That all for now, see you late!

Starla: Thank you! I wouldn't disappoint you! *Starts laughing evilly and throws a bottle of blue hair dye to Misora* Now dye Subaru's hair blue if you wants to live! *Kicks the two into the bathroom*

Subaru: Nooooooo! I like my hair brown!

10 minutes later

*Subaru come out of the bathroom with his hair blue, while Misora follows right behind him cheering him up by saying he look more sexy with blue hair*

Subaru: *Crying a waterfall of tear* My brown hair…

Starla: Alright then… It is question time! So when did you two starts dating?

Misora: After Subaru destroys the Meteor G of course! He tells me that he love me right after! *Space out and blushing right after, remembering the old time*

Starla: Okay… And Solo why are you always so lonely all the time?

Solo: I don't like friends!

Starla: Short answer! Nice! Well that pretty much ends our chapter this time! Review and Supports please!

Next time's characters: engaged Ace and Queen Tia, Runa and Mode (Luna and Vogue), Gonta and Ox (Bud and Taurus), Zack and Pedia, and finally, Tsukasa, Hikaru and Gemini (Pat and Rey)

Subaru: You're pulling our friends into this too?!

Solo: They are not my friends!

Starla: Yes I'm! *Prepares to snap her finger*

Subaru: Noooooooooooooooo!


	3. Ch 2: Madness, Sex Ed, and Beef

**Megaman Starforce Talk Show**

Chapter 2: Madness, Sex Ed, and Beef

*The light is on again as the show continues, all the members of the Starforce gang are talking to each other about how horrible Starla is*

Warrock: I just can't stand that little freak!! She is dangerous to us all!! *got knock out by a rock*

Starla: I heard that!! But it doesn't matter! Let the show begins!!

Starforce gang: NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Starla: Too bad! *snaps her finger*

* Ace, Queen Tia, Runa, Mode, Gonta, Ox, Zack, Pedia, Tsukasa, Hikaru and Gemini suddenly got teleport into the studio and land on the couches*

Ace: What the heck!? I was eating megasnacks!

Queen Tia: I was teaching my class…

Tsukasa/Hikaru: Where are we?

Gemini: No idea.

Runa: Rockman-sama!!! *charges at Subaru*

Misora: *Pushes her away* Back off! He's mine!!

Runa: Oh yeah?! *Girl on girl fight happens*

Gonta and Zack: *Sweatdrops*

Starla: Okay! The guests today are all here! Let the show begin! But first thing first, I got tire of typing all of you guys' Japanese name, so I'm changing it! *Snaps her finger*

Subaru, now Geo: How can you change it? We all know what our name is… *Starts to think of his Japanese name but can only think of Geo* what the hell?! I can't remember my Japanese name!!

Starla: I erased it for all of you memories, so every time you think of your Japanese name, the English one will pop into you head.

Misora, now Sonia: *Had beaten Luna* Nooooooooo!!!!

Starla: Relax! A few still has their Japanese names! The ones are: Warrock, Solo, Laplace, Ox, mode, and Harp.

Harp: Why is that?

Starla: I like you Japanese name better.

Harp: Oh. Okay.

*Suddenly Dragie enters thought the back door and into the studio, with print out reviews*

Dragie: Rrraaoor!! (I got the reviews!!)

Geo: Noooo!! Not the reviews!!! Oh the horror!!! *Pulling his still blue hair*

Starla: Thank you! Our love able Dragon shape half Digimon, half EM-being! On with the show!! *Reads one* the first one is from **cast49**.

_i got some dare make luna and bud do a deep kiss for a few minute and have bud confess who he in love with and make vogue and taurus do a funniest prank on pedia and if pedia do not want to he have to tell everyone in the show SECERT that they do not want to say and have pat and bud wave change and battle each other if one of them win they can one wish granted and can not wish for more wish and can not use it leave there too and if they it will make weapon appear and attack you can chose to tell them or not and starla make them have the worse time of there entire life and change taurus to a girl and have him/her and gemini kissing each other here are the question when did ace and queen tia got engaged and pat where did rey come from and why did he came here in the first place laugh evilly._

Starla: This guy has pretty messy writing… But whatever, the first dare is that Luna has to deep kiss Bud for at less 5 minutes.

Luna: I kiss Bud?! No way in hell!!!!

Starla: *Puts on a strange looking glasses* Kiss him.

Luna: Yes master. *Walks toward Bud and deep kiss him*

Starla: That why I love my Hypnosis Glasses so much!

5 minutes later

Luna: *Stop kissing and the hypnosis wears off* Oh my god I kiss Bud!!!! *Runs into the washroom to vomit*

Starla: Okay Bud, next dare, who do you love?

Bud: O.o

Starla: Hello? Is there anyone there? *knocks on his head*

Bud: *Fall to the ground unconscious* X.x

Starla: Poor thing, he is completely freak out… Next dare, Ox and Mode have to prank Pedia.

Mode: I got the perfect prank! Come here Ox! *whispers to his ears*

Ox: Good one! Let's do it! *Throws a lot of banana peels*

Pedia: *Slips on a peel* Impossible! You can't slip on a banana peel! *Gets up but got slip again*

Mode and Ox: *Laughing like nut*

Pedia: Please stop laughing! *Got slip again*

10 minutes of random slipping later

Pedia: Please let this stop! I will tell you the secret of this talk show if you do!

Ox: What secret?

Pedia: The secret is… *Got smack on the head with a hammer by Starla*

Starla: No one says the secret!!! Next dare! *Reads review* Pat and Bud has to fight each other, the winner gets a wish. *Splashes water on Bud to wake him up*

Pat: Okay. EM-wave change! Patrick Sprigs! On Air! *Transforms into Gemini Spark*

Bud: EM-wave change! Bud Bison! On Air! * Transforms into Ox Fire*

*The red bull charges at the twins with Ox Tackle, but they go out of the way. Gemini Spark White fires Rocket Knuckle and paralysis Ox Fire. When he is stun, the two Gemini Spark hold hands and defeat him with a Gemini Thunder*

Starla: Wow… That was fast… So Pat, what is you wish?

Rey: I want powers that can destroy the world!!

Pat: No Rey! I thought we had talk about that!!

Starla: Okay. *Snaps finger and give Rey the power*

Zack: Are you nut?! Take cover!!! *Jumps behind the couch*

Starla: But you can only use it outside of the studio.

Rey: Darn it!!!

Starla: Next Dare! I will get to torture all of you and give you guys the worse time of you entire life in the nearby future. Ox will be turn into a girl and make out with Gemini. *Snaps her finger*

Ox: Whaaaa?! *Turns into a girl* Even if I'm a girl, you can't make me kiss someone I don't like!

Starla: Yes I can! *Put on her Hypnosis Glasses* Kiss Gemini.

Ox-chan: Yes master. *Make out with Gemini*

Starla: Okay, next are the questions! Ace and Queen Tia: When and why did you guys get engaged?

Queen Tia: 4 months ago, when he left the hospital. *Blushes* He proposes to me right after, but in the next day, I wake up naked in bed with him…

Ace: Hey! I thought we are keeping that incident a secret!

Everybody under 16: Eeeeeewwwwwww…

Starla: Not so virgin anymore are you?

Queen Tia: Well… *suddenly feel sick and run into the washroom to vomit*

Dragie: Groooowwwwl… (There are a lot of people vomiting today…)

Starla: There is. Next question, Pat: When and how did Rey appears?

Pat: I don't remember, maybe the day I was born?

Rey: You got that right!

Starla: Okay… next review! This is from **ZeUbermensch**!

_Dares:  
Geo to be a mexican lawnmower_

_Sonia Impersonate Sean Connery_

_Questions:  
: My moms dead. Why is that a soft spot. Ya' no hoper  
: Where do babies come from._

Starla: Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about here. Do you what Geo do? To mow some lawn in mexico or something else? And sorry, I don't know who Sean Connery is, so no dares this time.

Geo and Sonia: Yeah!!!

Starla: But the question will still be answer.

Geo and Sonia: Darn it!

Starla: Question number 1. Sonia: Why are you still sad about the death of you mother?

Sonia: *Broke down crying and run into the closet, she sobs even more inside the small room* Mama!!

Starla: Guess that answers that. Next question, Geo: Where did babies came from?

Geo: *Goes to say something but stops* I don't know, where did babies came from?

Starla: Don't you teacher told you about that?

Geo: No, why would they?

Starla: It's Sex Ed time!

One long Sex Ed later

Starla: And that is how babies came from!

*Everybody under 16 is now on the floor with every part of their body twitching in disgust*

Ace: How the hell can you teach that lessen?! You are only 12!

Starla: Who says I'm 12?

Ace: What do you mean?

Starla: My young friend, I will be 378 this year!

Ace: Whaaa?!

Dragie: Roar. (It's true.)

Starla: Never mind that, we will go onto the next review. This one is form my friend's friend, **Hakiri Angel**. Who is also call Zoey.

_Now I've never read a Mega Man fic, so I'm taking a guess which ones are the couples DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME IF I GET IT WRONG!_

_Dares_

_1. I dare Misora to make Subaru blush 5 times and making out doesn't count!_

_2. I dare Starla to train Dragie like a dog and give him treats when he's good, and make him sit in a tiny crate if he's bad!_

_3. I dare Solo to invite me on the show with Dragie saying yes! And Misora has to say yes too!_

_That's all for now, my friend. May the pokemon and mega man worlds be with some people at sometimes... anyway, good story!_

Starla: We wouldn't make fun of you. Now for the first dare, Sonia has to make Geo blush 5 times and she can't make out with him.

Sonia: *had recovered from the shock earlier* Okay. *Holds Geo's hand*

Geo: *Blushes*

Starla: Once.

Sonia: *Hugs him and make him blushes*

Starla: Twice.

Sonia: *Drags him to a romantic movie and make him blushes*

Starla: Third times.

Sonia: *Pecks him on the face, also make him blushes*

Starla: Not making out, so forth.

Sonia: *Goes into the washroom and come back wearing a sexy bikini* Hey Geo…

Geo: *Blushes as red as a tomato before faint in an unstoppable nosebleed*

Starla: And fifth time! We are done! The next dare is that I have to treat Dragie like a dog and train her. And yes, Dragie is a she.

Dragie: Roooarrrr!!! Roarrr!!(You can't do that!!! We have the same soul!)

Starla: I know you were created from a part of my soul but a dare's a dare, so I'm sorry. *Throws a battle card into Dragie's mouth and she eats it. She transforms into something cross between a puppy and herself*

Dragie: GGGGrrrooowwwlll!!! (Nooooooo!!!) *Howls up into the lonely sky*

Starla: *Puts her in a crate* Next, Solo has to invite Zoey into the studio and Sonia has to say yes.

Solo: Why should I?!

Starla: *Put on Hypnosis Glasses* Go invite Zoey.

Solo: Yes master.

Starla: Good. *Snaps her finger and teleport him out of the studio*

Sonia: I guess that's alright, how bad could she be?

Starla: Next review then. This one's from **RockmanShootingstar****!**

_I'm back! DARES NOW!_

_Dares:  
Tsukasa: have a fight over with Hikaru for your body!  
Ace: have your wedding now!  
Runa: Dry Solo's hair gold!  
Pedia: define every words in the world!_

_Question:  
Ox: Why did you eat beef?_

_Thats all for now!_

Starla: Pat has to fight Rey over their body? That I like to see!

Rey: You really want to fight me?

Pat: Yes I'm!

*Pat uses the right arm while Rey use the left one. The two hands start to punch Pat/Rey's body*

Starla: This is boring!!! Fight like a real man! *Take out a strange looking Katana and slash Pat/Rey in half*

Geo: PAT!!

*A white smoke covers Pat/Rey. The smoke clears up, and there stands two Pat/Rey*

Pat: What?! We are separated?!

Starla: Oh the Separating Katana! You never fail me once!!

Rey: Let's finish our match! *The two personalities continue on with their fight*

Starla: On to the next dare then, Ace and Queen Tia have to have their wedding right now.

Ace: Whaaaa???

Queen Tia: Right now?!

Starla: Relax, I don't feel like wedding stuff right so the wedding will be in the next show!

Queen Tia: I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!!

Ace: Me too!!! *Starts panicking*

Starla: Next dare then, Luna has to dye Solo's hair gold.

Sonia: Solo's not back yet.

Starla: I wonder has Zoey got my invitation yet? *Suddenly, a phone ring*

Zack: Where did that phone come from?

Starla: *Picks up the phone* Hello? Hey Zoey! You got the invitation! Good! I will teleport you in! *Snaps her finger*

*Zoey, along with Solo, appears in midair and lands on the couch*

Starla: Yo Zoey!

Zoey: Yo Starla!

Starla: *Hits Solo on the head with a hammer, Knocking him out, and throws Luna a bottle of gold hair dye* Let the dying begin!!

Luna: *Drag Solo into the bathroom*

Zoey: Nice talk show you got there.

Starla: Thanks! Next dare, Pedia has to define every word in the world.

Pedia: Okay, "A" means… *Got slip on a banana peel and knock out cold*

Starla: Guess we will never see the ending to this. Next is the last question of the day, Ox-chan: Why do you eat beef?

Ox-chan: Why shouldn't I?

Mode: Because you're an Ox, which means you're eating your own kind.

Ox-chan: *Look at herself* Beef!!! *Starts biting her own arm*

Zoey: That is one strange cow.

Starla: I agree my young friend. Well that's all we have today, I want to thank **solotwin **for the good comment. Next time we will have even more characters to torture!

Next time's characters: All the FM-ians, all the Mu EM-beings, Andromeda, Ra Mu, AM-Sages, Crimson Dragon, Jack, and Acid!

Ace: You're pulling Acid into this too?! Oh this can only mean trouble…

Warrock: *Just wake up* What did I miss?

Starla: Review and support please!


	4. Ch 3:Dance,Wedding Stopper,and some Yoai

**Megaman Starforce Talkshow**

Chapter 3: Dance, Wedding Stopper, and some Yoai 

*Starla walks in and sits on her table. She snaps her finger and calls in the Starforce gang.*

Starla: Let start the talk show!

Dragie: Rooaar!!! (Yeah!!!)

Geo: Oh god...

Warrock: When will someone come save us?!

Starla: Never. Now let's bring in the other characters! *Snaps finger*

*All the FM-ians, all the Mu EM-beings, Andromeda, Ra Mu, AM-Sages, Crimson Dragon, Jack, and Acid got teleports into the studio*

Acid: There you are Ace! The whole HQ is trying to find you! There is a HUGH virus problem in the city!

Ace: Oh my god! Can I please…

Starla: You are not leaving until the talk show is done.

Acid: Who is she?

Queen Tia: This little girl traps us all in this indestructible studio to do some torturing talk show… *suddenly fell sick and ran into the bathroom, vomiting noises can be heard after*

Jack: What happen to sis?

Sonia: No idea, she vomited 6 times already today.

Andromeda: *Roars to the air and start to beat the studio wall, but making no damage what so ever*

Ra Mu and Crimson Dragon: *Same as Andromeda*

Cepheus: IMPOSSIBLE! Even our strongest weapon can't even make a scratch on those wells?!

Starla: Mortal weapons have no effect on this studio. Let do the dares! *Paints out paper appear in her hand* I will be nice today, and do only half of the dares. First one is from **Sliver Horror**!

_I am here do the dares and question:_

_I dare Gemini Spark to do the tango while playing DDR in the extreme hard level. They have to kiss in front of Luna, Solo, Subaru, and Misora._

_I dare Warrock, Lyra, Gemini, and Ophiuca to shave Luna's, Solo's and Zack's hair off._

_I dare Pat and Geo to switch places with Misora and Luna in their normal clothes and their EM Forms._

_I also dare Luna to make Ophiuca as her wizard._

_Question for Geo: What would happen if your mom adopted Pat as your new brother?  
Question for Luna: Out of all the guys switch guy will you chose to be your future husband?  
Question for Tom: What will happen if you won 1 million dollars to break dance?_

_sorry_

Starla: Nice dares. Gemini Spark has to do the tango dance while playing DDR in extremely hard level, they then have to kiss in front of us.

Pat/Rey: If I don't do it, I will suffer right?

Starla: *Nodded*

Pat/Rey: *sighs deeply* EM-wave change! Patrick Sprigs! On Air! * Transforms into Gemini Spark*

Starla: *Plays tango music*

Gemini Spark: *Starts to dance on a DDR machine that appears out of nowhere*

Starla: We will do the next dares then. Warrock, Lyra, Gemini, and Ophiuca have to shave Luna's, Solo's and Zack's hair off!

Luna: NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAIR!! *Grabs an axe that she took from somewhere to defend herself against the shavers*

Gemini Spark White: Ha! I win!

Starla: Good, now kiss Gemini Spark Black.

Gemini Spark White: I'm not kissing myself!

Starla: *Puts on Hypnosis Glasses* Do it.

Gemini Spark White: Yes master. *Kiss Gemini Spark Black and somehow make it a Yoai kiss*

Zoey: Yeah baby! *Videotapes the whole 15 minutes of Yoai kiss scene*

Gemini Spark White: *Broke free of the Hypnosis* Grossss!!!! *Fainted from the shock*

Gemini Spark Black: *Same as Gemini Spark White*

Starla: Next, Pat and Geo have to switch places with Misora and Luna in their normal clothes and their EM Forms. Since Pat/Rey is out, we will just do Geo! *Snaps finger*

Geo: WHA?! *Suddenly in Sonia's clothing* Aaaahhhh!!! *Faints*

Sonia: *In Geo's clothing* So that is what being Geo feels like, let me try EM wave change! Sonia Strumm! On Air! *Fuse with Warrock and turn into "RockNote"*

Warrock: MY ARMOR IS FREAKING PINK!!! *Faint on top of Sonia's hand*

Dragie: Gggrroowwlll... (The characters faint too much today...)

Starla: Is it? I don't think so... Next Luna have to make Ophiuca her wizard.

Mode: Back off! Snake woman! That is MY job!

Ophiuca: Who are you calling a snake woman?! *Catfight with Mode*

Starla: Oh! How I love the chaos! Now the questions. *Dump water on Geo*

Geo: COLD!!

Geo, What would happen if your mom adopted Pat as your new brother?

Geo: I don't know, should I answer happy or sad?

Starla: We will go ahead then. Luna, Out of all the guys switched guys will you chose to be your future husband?

Luna: Geo of course! *Got knock unconsious by a flying rock*

Sonia: *Hide some rocks behind her back* I wonder who threw that?

Starla: Next one than. *Look at the review* Tom? He is not here, so we can't answer that, sorry. Next review is form **Cast49.**

_hi again I am back and also i am a girl not a guy sorry if I have messy writing but I am not good with typing okay here my new dare make warrock invite me in too and also I am going to be a female version of warrock with golden color armor and pink wave color that make all the male EM being fall in love with me and still in love with me even when I make dare that other will hate me for okay and they fight over me to see who try there luck with me okay(please do not tell anyone and anyone that is trying to this part that not starla they hit by a giant rock and forgot what was in this part this only for starla and she will lose the ability to talk when she try anyone about this part but the only one I like is warrock I all was did have a crush him so do not tell any one okay) and make the entire EM being fight in the battle royal where they fight and also no one can die and also they have to knock out that mean they are out and last one standing win and they can have any prize they want it their choose but they can not use to escape or make me fall in love with but warrock can make me fall in with him if he win (have him win and he can use the starforce and tribe form all of them for this battle and future fight okay) they also have the ability to wave change without their partner until it is over and and tell them what ever item form that do that it make them turn into weak human (but I am not part of it or the fight okay) other EM being will try get me to fall in love with him but fail badly and I pity Geo so here I give him two bottle of that remove dye okay every author in this story can not get attack from anything here the question. 1 Am-Sages how are Am-ians are born tell us 2 Gemini tell us how did you feel when you got kiss by Taurus. 3 Bud will you ever tell us who you are in love with if so when 4 Solo have ever fall in love if so tell us who it was 5 everyone what part you hate so far. well i am done well see you at the net show_

Starla: Wow! That is a long review! Oh ! Go invite her!

Warrock: Why me?!

Starla: *Puts on Hypnosis Glasses* Do it.

Warrock: Yes master. *Teleports out and find Cast49, and then invites her back into the studio*

Cast49: *Is a female version of Warrockwith golden color armor and pink colour wave* Awesome!

Zoey: Yeah! More Author friends!

Cast49: Starla! Now make all the male EM-beings fall in love with me!

Starla: I like your style! *Snaps finger and all the male EM-beings' eyes turn to hearts*

All Male EM-beings: MUST GET INTO DATE WITH CAST49!!! *Surrounds Cast49 with fowers and gift in hands*

Warrock: *Is holding back against the love spell* Must not fall in love with my own female version!!

Cast49: Darn it!

All Male EM-beings but Warrock: *Look at each other* FIGHT FOR LOVE!!! *A massive carfight happens*

Zoey: *Sits down and watch while eating Popcorns created from Author Powers* Sweet!

Cast49: *Give two bottle of dye removal to Geo and Solo* Use it well.

Geo and Solo: Thank you! *Run in the bathroom*

Cast49: *Turns to the Am-Sages* So can you guys tell me how Am-ians are born?

Pegasus Magic: Sorry. We can't not.

Leo Kingdom: Because it is too gross to think about it.

Dragon Sky: We swear never to talk about it in front of another life form.

Cast49: O.o Really? *Turns to Gemini, who is too busy catfighting* Never mind. *Turns to Bud* Who you are in love with?

Bud: I love... *Got crush by a piano*

Starla: Who threw that?!

Cast49: Darn it! *turns to Solo* Have you ever fall in love?

Solo: *Come out of the bathroom with hair colour removed* Nope.

Cast49: You are boring! *turns to everybody* What part you hate so far?

Geo: Hair Dye!

Solo: Stupid questions!

Sonia: Luna!

Warrock: No freedom and you!

Bud: *Unable to speak under the piano*

Zack: Pedia getting hurt!

Luna: Hair dares!

Mode: Ophiuca!

Harp: Sonia making out!

Pedia: Me getting hurt!

Ox-chan: Being a girl! Turn me back right now!

Laplace: *Did not talk*

Ace: The sudden wedding!!

Qeen tia: Me getting sick! *Run into the bathroom again*

Others: Don't know!

Cast49: I'm done. *Go eat popcorn with Zoey*

Starla: Next dare is from **Twilight. exe**!

_Very nice thus far. I got questions this time as oppose to dare, so it may be a bit of a challenge to answer, but hopefully fun. First Sonia: I heard a rumor that singers sometimes have accidents if the hit a really high note, has that ever happened to you? Second Solo: Have you ever had a girlfriend? Third also Solo: You claim Murians are superior to humans, is one simply born a murian or is there a way to become one...both Solo questions must be answered under truth serum. That's all I got right now._

Starla: She got nice questions. Sonia, do you ever have a have accidents with high note?

Sonia: Once, but was quickly gotten over.

Starla: Okay. Solo, Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Solo: No.

Zoey: You are boring!

Solo: *Veins appears on forehead*

Starla: Her final question is for Solo as well; You claim Murians are superior to humans, is one simply born a murian or is there a way to become one?

Solo: Normal people can't become a Murian. That is all I will say.

Starla: Errrrr... Next review than. This one is from Zoey!

Zoey: Yeah!

_I'm back!_

_*audience cheers*_

_Well I got more dares and more questions... hehehe..._

_Ok dares!  
Misora and Geo:  
1. stay in a bedroom for 12 hours (you should know what to do then)  
2. look up Kate and Keith fics on a little website I like to call Fanfiction . net and tell me what you think of them_

_Queen Tia:  
1. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GET MARRIED YET YOUR NOT READY!(its a dare)_

_Geo:  
1. do your best and act like Michael Jackson for the rest of the day  
2. you have to be turned into a pachirisu for the rest of the day (its a cute squirrel pokemon in case you didn't know)_

_Questions:_

_Everyone: has anyone lost their virginity yet?_

_Zack: I LOVE YOUR NAME! Who named you?_

_Ox: ... I randomly hate you_

_Rey and Pat: are you gay?_

_Pedia: HAHAHAHA LOSER! Who do you love?_

_Starla: how did you create Dragie?_

_and finally Runa: Why do you like Geo? Just freakin give up on him!_

_WELL THAT'S ALL... for now..._

_*evil laugh*  
*lighting flash*_

_...I blame Rob..._

Geo: I have to stay in the bedroom with Sonia for 12 hour?!

Sonia: *Blush uncontrollably*

Starla: I'm not going to that, this is a T-rated talk show!!

Zoey: Darn... But you guys still has to look at Kate and Keith fics in Fanfiction!

Sonia: How bad could it be? *Sits down on a chair and looks at computer that is happen to be in the room*

Geo: *Does the same as Sonia*

Zoey: Queen Tia! Do not get marry! You are not ready yet!

Queen Tia: Wha?! *Cut off by vomiting sound*

Dragie: *Had finish 95% of Queen Tia's wedding dress* Roooaarrrrrr?! (What the hell?!)

Starla: Darn it! I guess the wedding will be next time then...

Dragie: *Throw the sewing tools on the floor in anger* Roooooaarrr!!! ([bleep] the living hell of everything!!!)

Geo: *Fall off the chair with his eyes burning* Aaaaahhhh!!!! I will never read another fanfaction ever again!!!!

Sonia: O.O *Fainted* XoX

Starla: What section are you guys on?

Geo: The M-rating one...

Starla: No wonder...

Zoey: Geo! Now act like Michael Jackson for the rest of the day!!

Geo: Okay. *Got crush by a random HD TV*

Starla: Who the hell threw that?!

Zoey: Okay then... You will become a Pachirisu!!! *Use her Author Power; revieves Geo and turn him into a Pachirisu*

Starla: ToT Not a Pokemon Crossover people!

Geo Pachirisu: *Look over himself* Pachii Paci!!! (I'm freaking cute and fuzzy!!!)

Sonia: *Just recovered* You're cute! *Took Geo Pachirisu and hugs him* Now let take a shower together!

Geo Pachirisu: *Tries to escape but fails, and is taken into the bathroom*

Jack: Crazy.

Harp: If he dares touch Sonia I will hurt him REALLY badly mysef! *Somehow cracks her knuckles even though she has no bones or fingers*

Zoey: I don't think he has a chance when he is a Pachirisu... Now I will ask questions! Who had lost their virginity yet?

Starla: Ace and Queen Tia did!

Jack: WHAT?! *Pins Ace to the floor* YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER?! *Strangles Ace*

Acid: You are gonna kill him! Get off! *Tries to get Jack off Ace*

Zoey: Okay... Zack! I like you name! Who named you?

Zack: My mom I guess...

Zoey: And Ox, I randomly hate you... *press a button*

Ox-chan: *A trap door appears under her* Nooooo!!!! *Falls into unknown place*

Zoey: Haha! Rey! Pat! Are you guys gay?

Pat/Rey: NO!

Zoey: But but why did you just Yoai Kissed?

Pat/Rey: ... *Unable to answer*

Starla: Skip it please.

Zoey: Okay. *Turns to Pedia* So loser? Who do you love?

Pedia: For you information, I'm not a loser, I love no one but my data and knowledge.

Zoey: Haha! A geek!

Pedia: I'm not a geek!

Zoey: Sure you are! *Turns to Starla* How did you make Dragie?

Starla: I will not answer that. It will take a mortal with a base IQ of 500 to understand the basic. But I can tell you why I make her other then being an assistant.

Zoey: What?

Starla: Because, she is my wave change partner. *Holds up a device that looks like a cellphone* Matrix evolution! Starla Mastauda! On Air!

Dragie: *Transforms into a wave of light and surrounds Starla*

Cast49: Wonder what is her EM form looks like?

Solo: Maybe something girly like Harp Note.

Harp: Hey!

*The light vanishes, there stood a dragon around 13-14 feet tall; It stands on two legs. The lower arm, lower leg and the hands are cover in thick armor. The hand is the size of Starla's desk; 5 claws on each of its hands and feets, all shapes like red bendable swords. A curved cutter blade are on the sides of both arms. The outer surfaces of the wings shine like a mirror while inter surface covers in white. The eyes are star shaped with a black pupil. The head, neck, chest, waist and tail are cover in thin armor with a pretty white color. The waist has two swords like thing sticking out on the side. A small round backpack like object on its back. It has golden star symbols on the center of the chest armor, the back, and on the limbs.*

Solo: *Eyes widen* Or not...

Starla's EM form: *Roars to the sky* I'M ALMIGHTY STAR! AND I WILL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT DOING YOUR DARES!! *Flys at Andromeda*

*Andromeda sees the white beast and attacks, but Almighty Star caught it's hand and rip it off like it was made of paper. She than slashes off Andromeda's other arm, and then thrust her hand through Andromeda's chest armor, ripping out it's core. Andromeda "dies" instantly. Ra Mu and CrimsonDragon joins in with energy blast and rockets attacks, but the attacks got knock aside by her mirror like wings. Some of the rockets even returns and hits Crimson Dragon. Almighty Star flies in front of Ra Mu with unimaginable speed and rips it into pieces. She then turns to Crimson Dragon and and picks it up by the both of it's necks*

Almighty Star: DIE!!! *Torn Crimson Dragon in half*

Cancer: *Hides behind a couch in fear* WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Everyone, and even the Authors: *Back away form Almighty Star*

Almighty Star: *Changes back to Starla and Dragie*

Starla: So do you guys understands the rules now?

Everyone: *Nodded*

Starla: Good.

Zoey: I will go to my last question then... Luna, why do you like Geo? Just freaking give up on him!

Luna: But...

*Suddenly a rock fly out of the bathroom and knocks Luna unconscious*

Sonia: *Walks out of the bathroom with Geo Pachirisu in her arms* Did Luna say something about Geo?

Starla: Yes. What happen in the bathroom?

Sonia: This little guy faint in a horrible nose bleed when we are showering.

Starla: *Looks at the clock* Well I guess I will end it for today. Remember! All dares and questions will be answer! See ya all next time!

Next time's character: Heartless, Mamoru Amachi(Aaron Boreal), Shinsuke Utagai(Tom Dubius), Daigo Hoshikawa(Kelvin Stelar), and Akane Hoshikawa(Hope Stelar)!

Ace: Can I go to deal with the virus problem now?

Starla: Sure. I will come with you! *Holds up the same device* Matrix evolution! Starla Mastauda! On Air! *Transform into Almighty Star*

Almighty Star: LET KICKS SOME VIRUS BUTTS!!! *Grabs Ace and Acid and teleports out of the studio*


	5. Sorry

Sorry...

Starla: *Appears out of nowhere* Hay people, I have bad news today... I'm giving a temporary stop to this talk show since I'm very busy these days... Plus I got a writer's/activity block.

Dragie: Rrrrrrooooooaaaaarrrrr... (Oh man...)

Warrock: We are finally free!!!! *Is beaten to a pulp by Starla*

Cast49 and Geo: WARROCK!!!!

Starla: None of you are free!!! This is only temporary, so please stay tune!

Dragie: Rrrrrooooaaaarrrrr. (And don't put anymore dares on the review as well, if you please.)

Starla: *Puts on a pair of sunglasses* I will be back. *Walks out Terminator style with Dragie*

Starforce Gang: What about us?

*The whole studio freeze into an ice cube, trapping and sealing everybody inside*


	6. RCS: Hotspring Chaos

**Megaman Starforce Talkshow**

Return Chapter Special: Hot-spring Chaos!!!

*A blast of warm sunlight slowly melts the frozen studio hosting "Megaman Starfore Talkshow"*

Geo: *Break out of his block of ice* Oh my god! That's cold!!

*A frozen door burst open as Starla and Dragie walks in*

Starla: Hey people! I'm back!!!! And better then ever!!!

Starforce gang: Oh crap...

Starla: My vacations really helped me clear my mind over the activity block!

Sonia: May I ask what you did in your vacations...?

Starla: Well... First I went to Devil May Cry universe and destroyed an army of demons... Then I went to vampire universe and hunt down a few vampire leaders... And finally, I went to Resident Evil universe and wipe out every zombie I can get my hands on.

Harp: YOU CALL THAT A VACATION?!

Starla: It is to me...

*A small army of Zombies burst in and devours Zack*

Starla: Yeah! Leftovers! *Kills all the zombie with her bare hands/claws*

Starforce gang: *Shivers in fear*

Starla: *Burns the zombie corpses* Now onto our chapter special!!! *Snaps fingers and the studio transforms into a hot-spring resorts*

Jack: *Looks at his clothes* BATH KIMONOS?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

Starla: *In her same outfits* Yes. *Teleport in Heartless, Aaron Boreal, Tom Dubius, Kelvin Stelar, and Hope Stelar*

Hope: GEO!!! *Hugs her son* Where were you all this time?!

Geo: Being torture by an evil girl...

Hope: Your luck for woman... I don't know what to say...

Starla: Lets get this show started!!!

???: Wow, Starla. You surely did well for yourself...

Starla and Dragie: *Flinches at the voice* Oh no...

*A 13-14 year old looking girl with long black hair that is tied into a pony tail walks in; She has pale skin and black eyes, her hand is skinny with blue sharp nails/claws. She wears a dark green buttoned Chinese shirt with long and wide sleeves, her pants are deep green also. She carries a huge shining glaive over her back*

Sonia: Who are you?

Dragie: Rrrrrrooooooaaaarrrrr! (This is Nicola! Starla's teacher! And the only being in this side of existent that can damages Starla!)

Starla: What do you want teacher?

Nicola: Oh nothing, I just want to join that's all.

Starla: Welcome to the torturing!!!

Solo: WHAT?! You are not here to stop her?!

Nicola: Why would I stop her? This is too fun!!! *Rip Wolf to pieces* SWEET!!!

Starla: Lets get this show started!!! *Snaps finger and teleport everyone right into the hot-spring* We are doing dares in the hot-spring!!!

Geo: *Looks at his clothes* My swimming suit?! *Looks at Starla and Nicola* Why are you guys in the water with your normal clothes?!

Nicola: Can't change. Our clothes are link to our soul.

Starla: First dares is from **PyrusMegaman98**.

_Hi,I'm new to the fanfiction_  
_Now my first dare is make crimson dragon turn Geo,Sonia,Solo,Pat and Luna I dare both of the Geminis to get marry._

_Question:Ask to everybody._  
_Would you be eaten by 100 fire ants of 10 mutant spiders?_

Starla: Dude, wrong Crimson Dragon!

Crimson Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D: *Burst in and kills Starforce Crimson Dragon*

Starla: Aw... Next, Gemini Spark White have to marry Gemini Spark Black.

Pat: NEVER!!!

Starla: Then died by my Alligators!!!

*A bunch Alligators appears out of the hot-spring water, they then tears Pat apart with their teeth*

Sonia: Where did the gators come from?!

Nicola: Next questions is to everybody, "Would you rather be eaten by 100 fire-ants or by 10 mutant spiders?"

Starla: Lets tested out! *Snaps finger and brings in 100 fire-ants and 10 mutant spiders*

Monster Bugs: *Kills every Starforce Gang and leaves*

Zoey: How are you going to continue if they all died?!

Starla: *Snaps finger and revives the Starforce Gang* Next Review is from **Silver Horror**.

_I dare Cygnus and Ophiuca to make out on Zack._

_I dare Ace to act like a Emo and allow Queentia to die her his hair in any color she wants._

_I dare Mode and Ophiuca to fight who's going to be Luna's Wizard._

_I dare Cepheus to gives Gemini the FM King Title and become a Rock Star._

_Warrock: What happen if Harp and you got married? What will happen if you discovered you have a son for over 3 years?_

_Queen Ophiuca: How many snakes you have? Can I have one as a pet?_

_Cygnus Wing: Where did you learn how to dance? Can you be my Wizard and Teach me how to dance please?_

_Cepheus: What will happen if Geo was your wizard instead of FM?_

_Gemini Spark: What will happen if your counterpart Gemini W is a girl? How would you react?_

Starla: Cygnus and Ophiuca has to make out on Zack. *Takes out Hypnosis Glasses*

Zack: Oh no. *Is crush under the kissing Cygnus and Ophiuca*

Nicola: Next, Ace have to act like an Emo and allow Queen Tia to die his hair in any color she wants. *Waves her hand and gives Ace horrible memories*

Ace: *Acts like an Emo*

Queen Tia: I always what to see Ace in gold hair... *Drag Emo Ace into the showering corner along with a bottle of gold hair dye*

Starla: Mode and Ophiuca have to fight for the right to be Luna's Wizard.

Mode: Bring it snake woman!

Ophiuca: *Stop making out with Cygnus* You ask for it!!! *Attacks Mode*

Cepheus: I'm finally free to do what every I want!!! *Throw Gemini his crown and go play a guitar*

Starla: Aw... Next are questions, what happen if Harp and Warrock got married? What will happen if he discovered he have a son for over 3 years?

Dragie: Rrrrrroooooaaaarrrr!!! (Use the Dream Cam!!)

Starla: Good idea! *Takes out a TV like machine and knock Warrock and Harp out*

* * *

Dream Cam

Warrock: *Wake up* What happened?

Small EM-Being: Daddy! Play catch with me!

Harp: *Come out of the kitchen* Yeah sweetheart! Go play with our son!

Warrock: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

Cast49: *Destroys the Dream Cam with a bat* This will never happen since Warrock will marry me!!!!

Starla: *Knock Cast49 out cold with her fist* Do you know how much that cost me?!

Cast49: *Float over the hot-spring water unconscious*

Nicola: *Takes out a jar of Sake that is as big as herself and drink it* Next question, how many snakes dose Ophiuca has?

Ophiuca: *Finish killing Mode* Endless, because I can create them.

Silver Horror: *Burst in and steal one of the snakes* MINE! *Escapes*

Ox-chan: What just happened?

Starla: Authors happened. Next, Cygnus have to teacher Silver Horror how to dance!

Cygnus: Why? *Is Hypnotised* Yes Master. *Head to Silver Horror's place*

Nicola: *Looks at the review* I don't get this question, so we will have to skip it. *Drinks more Sake*

Starla: *Takes out another huge jar of Sake* Now Gemini and Pat/Rey, what would happen if Gemini Spark White is a girl?

Pat: That would be wield...

Starla: Okay... Next review is from **Genny-Scorpio**!

_Can I dare Dragie? I wanna dare Dragie!_

_DARES_

_I dare Dragie to bite acid as much as she can. Then for acid to pretend to be a human for the rest of the day._

_Then I dare Solo to to kill Starla (hehe)_

_QUESTIONS _

_Geo: why don't you just kill luna? she's annoying!_  
_Sonia: How come in the first game you wanted to quit being a pop star, but in the second you were even advertising yourself everywhere?_

Dragie: Rrrrrrroooooaaaarrrr!! (Yay! I got a fan!) *Swallows "Mega-teeth" battle-card and grow a set of dangerous teeth* Roooar! (Hey Acid!)

Acid: AH!!!!!! *Is chew to pieces*

Solo: Finally! My chance for revenge!! *Transform into Burai*

Laplace: *Transforms into Solo's scimitar*

Solo: Take that! *Slash at Starla*

*The blade is stopped at 1mm over Starla's skin*

Starla: You are 300 years too early. *Thrust her hand/claws onto Solo's stomach, killing him instantly*

Nicola: Nice. You made the hot-spring water red!

Geo: *Looks at the question* Well Luna is my friend, why would I kill her?

Sonia: *Looks at the question* I don't know... I guess my manager had something to do with it...

Nicola: Next review is from **BlackAcerZ**.

_This talk show is pretty funny anyways...now comes the dares:_

_Mega and Lyra:kiss passionately_  
_Solo:have a staring contest with Rey_  
_Geo:Dye Sonia´s hair in yellow_

_and to the questions:_

_Mega: Where do EM babys come from? the second for Mega too: Do you love Lyra?_

_Geo:Will you marry with Sonia?_

_Luna: Why do you fight so much with Sonia for Geo? Deal with the fact the he IS Sonia´s boyfriend!_

Starla: *Starts to look drunk* Thanks... *Giggles* Warrock have to kiss Harp next!

Cast49: *Awakes* NEVER!!! *Fights with Warrock and Harp*

Jack: REASONS?!

Nicola: None. *Drinks Sake* Solo's dead. *Turns to Geo* Go dye Sonia's hair yellow!

Geo: Payback! *Drag Sonia into the showering corner*

Sonia: Spare me!

Starla: Warrock has to answer where EM babies come from.

Warrock: Not in this life time! *Is crush by a random semi-truck*

Starla: Oh great, now he can't answer the second question...

Geo: *Come out of the showering corner and blush at the question* Maybe in the future...

Sonia: Hey! I actually look good with yellow hair!

Luna: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *Runs off and cries*

Starla: Next review is form **Omegaxis1**!

_Hi I am Omegaxis1. I got a few dares for Geo's gang and the creator of the talk show. I just found out now about this talk show. _  
_Author: Read my megaman fanfic.  
__Author, i dare you introduce me into the talkshow._  
_Solo: Admit that you are in love with Luna, then make out with her for 10 minutes._  
_Ace: invite me to your wedding_  
_Queen Tia: did you enjoy doing it with ace and how is your pregnancy going._  
_That's all. later_

Starla: *Looks at her laptop* It's good... but I'm not a SoloXLuna fan... *Snaps fingers and teleport in Omegaxis1*

Omegaxis1: Thank you! Call me Omega for short! *See Solo's body* You bastard!

Starla: Ace! Would you mind if I put Omega to you wedding list?

Ace: *Sits in the Emo corner* My hair is gold... My hair is gold... My hair is gold...

Queen Tia: He wouldn't mind...

Omega: Hey Queen Tia! Did you enjoy doing **** with Ace?

Jack: MY VIRGIN EARS!!! *Rolls in the water in pain*

Queen Tia: Aw... *Blushes* I guess...

Omega: And how is your pre- *Is tackle and have mouth cover by Starla*

Starla: Say nothing if you want to live... *Cracks her hand/claws single handedly*

Omega: Mmph, mmhp... (Yes M'am...)

Nicola: Next review is from **GIGA-XISBASS**!

_GREAT CHAPTER! TALK ABOUT CHAOS!!_

_CAN MY OCS BASS CYBEAST AND GIGA-XIS BE IN THE STORY?_

_I DARE GEO AND SONIA TO GET MARRIED ON THE SET RIGHT AFTER ACE AND QUEEN TIA!_

_I ALSO DARE CYGNUS AND ORHUICA TO GET MARRIED AND SHOW US THEIR CHILD!! _

_I DARE SOLO TO KISS LUNA THEN KICK CANCERBUBBLE TO THE MOON AND BACK TO THE SET! PLUS TO MURDER CORVUS AND VIRGO 1 DEKCILLION TIMES ALL IN DIFFERENT WAYS BEFORE ASKING LUNA TO MARRY HIM! AND IF SHE REFUSES MEGAMAN WILL DIE PERMANENTLY BY SOLO!_

_QUESTIONS_  
_ANDROMEDA WHY DO YOU DESTROY PLANETS?_

_SOLO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WAVEBATTLE!! DO YOU ACCEPT FREAKY?_

_CEPHEUS, HOW DID THAT IDIOT GEMINI TRICK THE KING OF FM SO EASILY?_

*Bass Cybeast and Giga-Xis burst in*

Starla: *Veins appears on her head* OUT!!!! *Jump out of the water* MATRIX EVOLUTION! STARLA MASTAUDA! ON AIR!! *Transform into Almighty Star*

Bass Cybeast and Giga-Xis: Oh (bleep)- *Is rip to shreds*

Nicola: You are drunk Starla...

Almighty Star: *Roars and kills Andromeda* NO!

Geo: We are too young to get marry yet...

Sonia: But we can still get engaged!

Ophiuca: Cygnus is out and I don't feel like marrying him.

Nicola: Solo and Andromeda are dead for this chapter, sorry...

Gemini: I'M NOT STUPID! I tricked Cepheus because he don't believe in anyone!

Nicola: Last one today is from **Cast49**!

Cast49: Yeah!

_that was scary and here the dare._

_make Andromeda,Ra Mu,Crimson Dragon battle each other and bring them back to life and it will not be a death battle._

_get geo and sonia do a duet with these song in order This Is A Beautiful World,bring me to life,taking me over,when your gone you can find them in youtube._

_starla no one can died in this entire story because it got real tiresome to keep bring them back to life._

_starla can you get the love spell on warrock a little stronger can you._

_here the question_

_what got you to did this story tell us?_

_why didn't you did the dare about the battle royal part?_

_anyone tell us who are warrock parent if there are any?_

_that all I got see you later!_

Cast49: I think Almighty Star is scary...

Almighty Star: *Kills Ra Mu*

Nicola: Stop killing the cast! Now we can't even do a simple battle! *Looks at her laptop* Okay, I can't find "This Is A Beautiful World", but I did find "What A Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong...

Sonia and Geo: *Sings*

Cepheus: *Plays the music on his guitar*

**I see trees of green, red roses too**  
**I see them bloom for me and you**  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**

**I see skies of blue and clouds of white**  
**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night**  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**  
**Are also on the faces of people going by**  
**I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do**  
**They're really saying I love you.**

**I hear babies cry, I watch them grow**  
**They'll learn much more than I'll never know**  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**  
**Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world. **

Cast49: Starla! I dare you to not kill anybody!

Almight Star: *Death glares Cast49*

Cast49: Aw... Never mind... You can kill when ever you want...

Sonia: I don't think Starla will do a love spell right now...

Cast49: Oh man...

Nicola: But I can tell you why she did this talkshow.

Cast49: Why?

Nicola: For fun.

Cast49: O.O And why don't she did the battle royal part last chapter?

Nicola: She forgotten about it.

Cast49: *Sweet-drops and turns to Warrock* Do you have any parents?

Warrock: No!

Cast49: You are so heartless!!! *Runs off crying*

Nicola: *Finish her jar of Sake* Well this is all for this chapter! See ya all next time! *Falls asleep floating on the water* ZZZ...

Almight Star: *Transforms back to Starla and Dragie*

Starla: *Falls asleep just like Nicola* ZZZ...

Dragie: Rrrrooooarr... (Those two drunk heads...) Roooooaaaaarrrrrrr!!! (See ya all next time!)

Next time's character: Who ever we missed!


	7. Ch7: Starla's Absence and Tia's Mo

Chapter 7: Starla's Absence and Tia's Motherhood! What?

The studio come to light as the frozen cast break out of their ice cubes. Again.

Warrock: WHEN DID THAT SON OF A B**** FROZE US AGAIN?

Geo: I'm wandering that myself!

Starla: *Walks in through a portal with Zombie heads biting over her body* Remind me to nuke Raccoon City as soon as possible...

Dragie: Roar. (Got it.) *Takes out a notebook and a pen*

Starla: *Throw the Zombie head on her back at Zack*

Zombie head: *Bites on Zack as it lands*

Zack: *Running around screaming*

Dragie: *Look at the clock* Rrrroooaar- (Starla! The appointment with-)

Starla: Oh got it! *Turns to the Starforce Gang* I'am going away for today!

Starforce Gang: *Cheers and shreds tears of joy*

Omega: Really Starla? But you are the best host to this show!

Cast49: WHEN IS THAT LOVE SPELL? *Is tie up by Warrock*

Starla: Don't worry! I called in substitute! Three to be exact...

Starforce Gang: *Cries and screams in sadness*

Starla: Am I really that scary? Oh well... *Drag Dragie along and leap into the portal*

Sonia: Wander who are coming in?

Ox-chan: They better turn me back to a guy!

*A second portal opens as 3 people steps out; One is a 28 year old looking woman with a gray hoodie, black jacket, and black jeans. One is a 15 year old looking boy with black hair and pigtail, wears a long sleeve white shirt, a Chinese style vest, a pair of Chinese shoes, and a pair of black sweatpants. The last one is a 14 year old looking girl with beautiful flowing blue hair, wearing some type of silver uniform with armor attachment, long white gloves, and long white high heel boot.*

Hooded Woman: WHY THE HELL AM I SUBSTITUTING FOR THAT LITTLE STAR GODDESS?

Pigtail Boy: Well, no one ever say torturing isn't fun...

Blue Hair Girl: Affirmative!

Pat: Who are you people?

Hooded Woman: That stupid Starla's Substitute.

Harp: What should we call you guys...?

Hooded Woman: You want our name? Fine... I'm Aliza Mercer, the female clone of Alex Mercer from Prototype universe.

Pigtail Boy: I'm Lingma Saotome! A half-Oni clone of Ranma Saotome from Ranma1/2 universe!

Blue Hair Gir: I'm Cosmos Uzuki! A half-Android created from the gene of Shion Uzuki and ADNA (Android Deoxyribonucleic Acid) of KOS-MOS, and they are from Xenosaga universe!

Jack: What the hell?

Lingma: Let's start up this show! *Takes out review* First one is from **Kibawolf15**.

_i like this truth or dare fic a whole lot. Ok i have a few dares_

_dares-Geo: turn back into a human and make sonia blush 3 times without touching her._

_Geo: give sonia 3 wishes._

_Sonia: flush luna down the toilet._

_Sonia: invite me on the show._

_Zack: wave change with pedia._

_TRUTH'S-Luna: why do you like rockman and not geo?_

_Sonia: how long have you liked geo?_

_Lyra: do you like war-rock?_

_war-rock: do you like lyra?_

_queen tia: are you having morning sickness because your pregnant?_

_Dragie: what is your favorite catchphrase?_

Geo: AW! More blush dares!

Sonia: I waiting here!

Geo: *Sighs and take off his shirt*

Sonia and Luna: *Blushes*

Geo: *Licks banana ice cream still topless*

Sonia: *Turns red at her dirty thought*

Geo: *Blow a air kiss at Sonia*

Sonia: *Nose bleeds*

Geo: O.O

Lingma: Good! Now the wishes!

Sonia: I WISH THAT YOU WOULD MARRY ME IN THE FUTURE! DUMP LUNA! AND HAVE TWO CHILDREN WITH ME!

Geo: OoO'' Wish granted...?

Luna: NOOOO!

Sonia: Ha! *Kick Luna into a giant toilet*

Pat: Where did that come from?

Aliza: This is crazy... I would rather slaughter everybody right now! *Shift her hands into a pair of black claws*

Cosmos: Please claim down Aliza.

Aliza: Shut up Cyborg Girl!

Cosmos: Than you leave me no choose. *Shift her hand into a zapper*

Aliza: Oh f- *Is zapped to unconsciousness*

Cosmos: Now Sonia have to invite Kibawolf15!

Sonia: If don't do it... I will get hypnotise to do it right?

Cosmos: Affirmative. *Takes out the Hypnotise Glasses*

Sonia: I will save the trouble... *Heads to Kibawolf15's house*

Lingma: Next Zack have to wave change with Pedia!

Zack: *Is "Zombied"* Jack. Brains. *Attacks Jack*

Jack: Ah! Get away from me!

Lingma: We will leave that... Next, Luna have to answer "Why she likes Rockman but not Geo?"

Cosmos: *Scans the giant toilet* She's dead.

Lingma: This sucks! Go get some revive potion!

Cosmos: Understood. *Close her eyes for a few seconds* I ordered the potions but they will arrive next week...

Lingma: Goddammit!

Harp: Sure, I like Warrock... As a friend and ally.

Warrock: Same here.

Queen Tia: I'm pregnant...?

Lingma: Scan Cosmos!

Cosmos: Understood. *Close her eyes and opens them a few seconds after* Fetus detected. She is 3 and a half months in her pregnancy.

Ace: *Fainted in shock*

Queen Tia: I'm a mother...? *Runs into the other room crying*

Jack: SIS! *Is maul by Zombie-Zack*

Cosmos: I will call Dragie. *Opens her mouth, acting like a speaker*

Dragie: *Picks up the phone* _Roar? (Hello?)_

Lingma: Dragie! There is a question about your favorite catchphrase.

Dragie: _Rrrooaaar Roar! (Lets all souls be free!) _*Cuts off*

Lingma: Alright than, next review is from **tsukasa shootingstar**!

_sonia i dare you to beat up warrock_

_Pat i dare you to hold geo's and solo's hand_

_solo i dare you to long makeout with Pat then ask pat on a date_

_geo i dare you to make fun of solo(lets see what solo does jiji)_

_and make luna makeout with zack_

_questions_

_geo how come you don't like luna?_

_pat why do you look like a girl?_

_sonia do you like pat as your friend?_

_luna do you like solo?_

Sonia: *Walks in with Kibawolf15* I'm back!

Kibawolf15: Hello! Call me KW15 for short! *Looks around* Where is Starla?

Lingma: She's out.

KW15: Well this sucks.

Cosmos: *Gives Sonia a bat made of EM wave* Now go beat up Warrock.

Sonia: Wh- *Is hypnotised* Yes Master.

Warrock: *Runs away from Sonia*

Sonia: *Chases after*

Pat: I'm not holding any boy's hands!

Cosmos: *Clicks her pistol*

Pat: *Flinches* Fine... *Holds Solo and Geo's hands*

Solo: I'm not dating or kissing anyone!

Cosmos: *Shift her arm into a blade* At least on the cheek.

Solo: *Wave changes* Bring it on!

10 seconds later

*Solo lays on the floor cover with hundreds of injuries*

Cosmos: More?

Solo: *Groans and kiss Pat on the cheek* Happy now?

Lingma: Good! Now have Geo made fun of you!

Geo: You look old with white hair! Your game choice sucks!... (Insect more here)

Solo: You will pay for this!

Geo: Anyway... I don't hate Luna, but only like her as a friend...

*Screaming of Warrock and beating of bat can be heard next room over*

Harp: Ouch...

Pat: I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

Lingma: We will proof that with a gay guy.

Random Gay Person: *Hits on Pat* Hey sexy mama! Up for a night?

5 minutes later

Pat: *Depresses over the Emo corner*

Sonia: Don't worry Pat... I still like you as a friend.

Lingma: Luna is dead, so we will move on. *Take out another review* Next one is from **Sliver Horror**!

_I dare Hope and Kevin to adopted Pat Sprig, Chaud (Cancer's partner), Solo, and Cepheus as their new sons and Geo's new brothers. _

_I dare Cygnus and Ophiuca to go out on the date. _

_Can you changes Mega's gender into a female?_

_I dare Sonia and Luna to give Geo a make-over._

_Question for Aaron: What would happen if you were on American Idol?_

_Question for Tom: Can you be Geo's Godfather if Kevin asks?_

_I dare Queentia to dyed Solo's hair with his least favorite color._

_Question for Luna: Switch Wizard you refers Ophiuca or Mode?_

_sorry_

Kevin: But we don't really want more children...

Hope: *Feels Pat's depression* But Kevin... He seems so sad... How about just one more?

Kevin: Alright... *Put his hand on Pat's shoulder* Welcome to the family!

Geo: Pat become my brother?

Aliza: Life sucks don't it?

Lingma: When did you awake?

Aliza: 3 seconds ago.

Pat: I'm so happy! *Hugs his new family*

Ophiuca: I'm not dating that waterbird! *Is hypnotised* Yes Master. *Leaves kissing Cygnus*

Lingma: Now that's over with... Go Orb of Gender Bend! *Takes out a shiny white orb*

*The orb shines its light on Warrock and turns him female*

Warrock-chan: NNNNOOOOO! DAMN YOU BASTARD!

Cast49: Curse you! Now I can't make him my boyfriend!

Cosmos: Why not try Yuri?

Cast49: O.o You are sick!

Sonia: I'm on with the make-over! *Drag Geo into the washroom with a make up box*

Geo: NOOOOO!

Aaron: I would love to be on American Idol! I'm great with singing! *Picks up a mike and sings Sonia's "Shooting Star (v3)"*

Bud: He's good at this!

Lingma: You said it.

Tom: Sure, I will be Pat's Godfather...

Pat: Godfather Tom!

Virgo: Where is Queen Tia anyway?

Cosmos: Still crying into the next room over, and Ace went over there to comfort her earlier.

Lingma: And Luna is still dead... Next is from **RollArrow**!

If you gonna update, I better list my truth and dare.

_For Subaru-kun : I dare you to answer my riddle, it's quite simple. There's a boy who has 'light' on his name, and one of his best friend has same name with you. Guess who? If you get it, tell me your opinion of this boy. _

_And second question, do you think you can beat Solo in one strike?_

_For Misora-chan : Will you marry Subaru-kun in future?_

_For Solo : I dare you, to avoid 100 Roll Arrows. Here we come, Roll Arrow!_

_That's all. Please note that I make this kind of questions only for joke. And please come back soon with an update._

Geo: *Come out with sexy make-up* Lets me guess... Is it Dr. Lan Hikari form 200 years ago? And I don't think I can beat Solo in one strike... since he is a strong opponent.

Solo: Thanks...

Sonia: YES! GEO WILL MARRY ME IN THE FUTURE!

*Suddenly, 100 pink arrows are seen flying toward Solo*

Solo: Oh carp! *Barely dodged the arrows*

Lingma: I give him that. Next is form **tehLEETGumTape1420**!

_stop or no stop, I'm still postin._

_okay here we go!_

_Dares:_

_Geo: Eat ice cream made by luna_

_Sonia: Suffer in pain by..._

_Luna: Kiss Geo for 2 min._

_Solo: be the Emo you are and yell "Do not come near me!" every time someone comes 10 feet towards you_

_Jack: Beat Ace up for what he deserves_

_Starla: Invite me (JK XD)_

_Truth:_

_Geo: Have you commited suicide?_

_Solo: (same question)_

_Cepheus: Is Adromeda your real ultamite weapon? (because your weapon is completly Pathetic!)_

_Lady Vega: Is Le Mu really a god? (he failed too)_

_Tnx!_

_(Em wave change! Gum Tape on air!)_

_[Turn Into Jade wing]_

_[Fly Away]_

_[run into flagpole]_

*A EM Being with wings flies by, but it clashes into a random flag pole and then burst into flames as it heads to the ground, like a fallen plane*

Lingma: O.O I hope that wasn't tehLEETGumTape1420...

Cosmos: Luna is still dead.

Lingma: God... I guess dare 1 and 3 are out.

Sonia: What am I going to suffer?

Aliza: ME! *Hold Sonia to the wall with her Biomasses and then tickling her*

Sonia: AHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! HAHAHAHA!

Solo: I'm not going to be a Em- *Is hit by the Emo Ray* DO NOT COME NEAR ME! *Runs to the Emo corner*

Jack-Zombie: Ace. Brains. Ace. Die. *Wonders off to find Ace with Zombie-Zack*

Lingma: *Sent a invitation letter to tehLEETGumTape1420's address* Hope he gets it.

Geo: Why would I commit suicide?

Solo: DO NOT COME NEAR ME!

Cepheus: Hey! It's not Adromeda's problem,but it's because Geo is too powerful!

Ra Mu: *Nods in agreement*

Lingma: Anyway! The last one today is from **Silver Horror **again!

_This last chapter turns out to be a good one, I gives it 10/10._

_Gemini: as the new FM King what is your rules in FM Planet?_

_Cygnus: thank you for teaching me how to dance? You rock!_

_Hope, Sonia, and Kevin: I dare you to kick Bob Copper's ass? (Bob is a creep from the beginning of the anime series of Megaman Star Force, sorry)_

_Geo: I dare you to have Cepheus as his second wizard._

_Aaron: What would happen if you were realizes that you were chef?_

_Hope: I dared you to adopted Pat as your second son, so he won't be alone anymore. sorry, I can't stand him being alone without a family anymore..._

_sorry for disturbing you..._

_Oh, Starla and Dragie, you did a good job with the fanfiction and the show. I hope you keep it up, I really do enjoy it. Thank you for posting it._

Gemini: I can't... Planet FM fored me to return my throne back to Cepheus...

Hope: I'm sorry... But beating up someone isn't right.

Sonia: *Had gone crazy due to over laughing* %$##%^%$##TSDA$#!

Cepheus: Why do I have to be Geo's second wizard?

Lingma: Just do it.

Cepheus: *Groans*

Aaron: I got raise to chief last week!

Tom: And I got the party video.

Aaron: NO TOM!

* * *

Party Video

Aaron: *Dances around like a crazy person, on the table, drunk, and with somebody's underwear on top of his head*

Kevin: *Does the same thing, without the underwear... and his shirt*

* * *

Aaron: *Goes silent and heads to the Emo corner with Kevin*

Hope: Pat is already in the family...

Lingma: WE ARE DONE!

Aliza: Great! Now I can slaughter everyone! *Evil laughs and gathers biomass in her body*

Lingma: Bring it on! *Builds up Ki energy*

Cosmos: No slaughter with be taken place today! *Opens her stomach area and builds up energy*

Cast49: This don't look good...

Aliza: DEVASTATOR! *Shots out tentacles of biomass*

Lingma: ONI NO RYU! *Blast out a tornado of Ki energy*

Cosmos: X-BUSTER ULTRA! *Fires a heavy stream of beams*

*All three attacks collide together and cause an explosion*

* * *

Queen Tia: Ace... I'm scared to be a mother... *Cries*

Ace: Tia...

Zombie-Jack: *Burst in* Ace. Died. Brain.

Ace: Aw carp.

* * *

Starla: *Moans in unimaginable pleasure*

Dragie: Rooaaarr! Rrrrrooooooaaaarrrr! (Starla! Stop moaning as if you are making love!)

Starla: Sorry! But dad's breads are SO GOOD! *Swallows a bite from the bread in her hand*

Takato Matsuki: Please sweetie, your bake better than me.

Guilmon: *Eats breads besides Starla* It's still nice to have you for a visit.

Rika Nonaka: Yeah. *Fluffs Starla's hair*

Starla: Mom!

Renamon : ...

(AN: Guess who Starla's parents are from? :D)


	8. Ch8: Substitutes' Mistake

Chapter 8: Substitutes' Mistake

Lingma: So Cosmos? Where have you been in the past 10 minutes?

Cosmos: I just got off a talk with Author **GIGA-XISBASS**. He questions about that alternate universe Neo's head in Starla's room.

Lingma: What happens after?

Cosmos: I shot his friend, Jackle, on the leg and kicked him into the Pit of Chainsaws.

* * *

Flashback

GIGA-XISBASS: OK THEN. ALSO CAN WE BE PART OF THE SHOW?

Cosmos: When it's your turn.

GIGA-XISBASS: OK. IT'S INTERESTING...ALMIGHTYSTAR'S POWER. TOOK OUT THE BIG 3 WITHOUT EVEN TRYING. AND DRAGIE...I WONDER IF HE COULD FIGHT NEO OFF...

Cosmos: Dragie is a she.

GIGA-XISBASS: I WONDER IF SHE COULD FIGHT NEO OFF...

Cosmos: Who's Neo?

GIGA-XISBASS: KING/QUEEN DRASIL'S SON. THE PRINCE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD. THE ONE WHO CAN DESTROY & RECREATE THE DIGITAL WORLD BY THE IDEALS OF THE DIGIMON. THIS IS NEO.

Cosmos: Oh him. Didn't Starla killed him 3 years ago when he said Dragie looked dumb?

GIGA-XISBASS: I DON'T REALLY KNOW. I DON'T KNOW WHO STARLA FOUGHT. AND I'M PRETTY SURE NEO'S STILL ALIVE. HE'S ABLE TO SEPARATE INTO 7 PIECES SO DESTROYING HIM'S IMPOSSIBLE. ALSO DRAGIE SHOULD WATCH OUT THEN. CAUSE WHEN YOU ATTACK A FRIEND OF MINE IT'S ON LIKE GODZILLA AND SUPERULTIMATE ARCARDIMON.

Cosmos: Not realy. *Point to Neo's head on Starla's room*

GIGA-XISBASS: ...

NEO: WHY'S THERE A HEAD OF A NEO PLUSHY ON STARLA'S ROOM?

JACKLE: AHHHHHHHH! MY NEO PLUSHY! WHO'S THE SICK TWISTED MONSTER THAT MURDERED MY PLUSHY! I'LL KILL HIM/HER!

GIGA-XISBASS: I THINK THIS CLEARS STUFF UP COSMOS.

Cosmos: *Looks at the head* Oh. This is from that alternate universe where Starla had murdered/hunted Neo. *Shot Jackle on the leg and kick him into the pit of chainsaws* Lets end this discussion right here.

*LINE DEAD*

*LINE RECONNECTS*

GIGA-XISBASS: MAKES SENSE. ALSO JACKLE'S UNHARMED BY WHAT YOU JUST DID. AND A LITTLE PUKED OFF. YOU MIGHT WANT TO HIDE. YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE JACKLE WITH HIS TAROT CARD DECK, A CHAINSAW, SWORD, OR SHOTGUNRIFLE.

*LINE ENDS*

(AN: I really did PM-ed **GIGA-XISBASS** 10 minutes before I wrote this.)

* * *

Jackle: *Burst out of the ground* You will pay! *Charges at Cosmos with a sword but someone punches through his chest from behind*

Aliza: *Half asleep* Breakfast...

*Red and black tendrils erupted form her arm and torn Jackle apart, cell by cell*

Jackle: *Screams in unimaginable pain until Aliza consumed his spine*

Aliza: *Yawns* Who did I just consumed?

Cosmos: Nobody cares. Anyway, the Revive Potion had arrived.

Lingma: Think Kami! Let's start the next show!

Aliza: *Picks up Jackle's sword* *Bleep* awesome! I can now use this as my own!

Cosmos: *Swallow some potions and spit it over everyone's corpses*

Everyone: *Revived*

KW15: You guys are not cool for killing us too!

Cast49: Yeah!

Zoey: My first death ever...

Omega: Curse you all!

Luna: *Come out of the toilet* I died in the toilet...

Jack: I became a Zombie...

Everyone: *Protests*

Lingma: *Hypnotize everyone* Forget that we killed you all last episode.

Everyone: Yes master. *Snaps out of it* What happened?

Lingma: *Hide the glasses* Welcome to another episode of Megaman Starforce Talkshow! I'm your substitute host, Lingma Saotome!

Cosmos: I'm half-Android, Cosmos Uzuki!

Aliza: Blacklight Virus, Aliza Mercer! *Bleep* hell yeah!

Lingma: First review today is from **Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton**.

_mah this is killer but what ever i have a dare_

_ i dare the cast to watch the south park episode critter cristmas All the way through _

_ i dare Hope and Kelvin to tell everyone what was the first thing they did when they were alone after kelvin came back._

_ Questions _

_ Ace and Queen Tia Who's gonna be your baibes Godfather?_

_ thats it i've got nothing else_

Lingma: Watch South Park!

Cosmos: *Gasps even though she don't breathe* SOUTH PARK?

Aliza: Episode: Critter Christmas? *Bleep*!

Lingma: That is just evil! I LIKE IT! *Throw the Starforce Gang into another room with a TV*

Cosmos: Overkilled?

Lingma: Never! Now I know why Starla even did this!

Sometime Later

Starforce Gang: *Crawl out of the room with bleeding eyes*

Geo: That is the worst animation I every saw!

Warrock-chan: Curse you all...

Cosmos: *Spit Revived Potion on everybody, healing them*

Omega: That is gross!

Lingma: Ok, next dare please.

Hope: We had dinner together.

Aliza: Seriously?

Queen Tia: *Rib her four months pregnant belly* I don't know, yet...

Lingma: How about me?

Aliza: Have you gone crazy Lingma? ... Or should I say _godmother Lingko_? *Dump a bucket of water on Lingma*

*Lingma changed into a redheaded girl*

Lingko: Curse you Aliza.

Warrock-chan and Ox-chan: *Laugh their heads off*

Lingko: At least unlike you guys! I like my change! I'm born with this curse!

Cosmos: I judge this is the end of this review. Next is from **cast49**.

Cast49: Finally!

_well starla you are getting scary more and more anyway here they are._

_ geo and sonia go on a romantic evening on the beach._

_ ox I think you suffer enough so turn back to male again but you go into the love spell like the others guys_

_ starla will you do the battle royal part please_

_ this is both a dare and question.- ace wait for chapter and I will give you dye remove bottle and sonia you have one if you want._

_ question_

_ (everyone I guess) how come there are very little female em being tell me._

_ starla should someone take over when you are out cold or busy or something._

_ that all I guess._

Sonia: *Drag Geo toward the beach*

Ox-chan: Now turn me back to a guy!

Cosmos: *Use the Orb of Gender Bend*

Ox: Yes! *Is love spelled* I LOVE YOU CAST49! *Charge at Cast49*

Cast49: Ahh! Not me! *Runs off*

Ox: *Follows*

Lingko: You know what? Lets have a super ultra battle in episode 10.

Aliza: Anything is good if I can slaughter.

Cosmos: Next is from **Omega-xis1**.

_hey, luna has to have a boyfriend if she can't have geo, right? also, it might take a while till i update the megaman fanfic. now to the dares._

_ dares:_

_ starla: bring solo back to life and do the previous the way, Starla, don't EVER THREATEN ME AGAIN, for I am FAR more POWERFUL than you, but i'll restrain from telling Tia._

_ Solo: did you ever have a girlfriend from your past._

_ Luna: Look for a new boyfriend, like Solo or Pat._

_ Andromeda: come back to life and fight Le Mu._

_ Tom: think of a better name for your inventions, seriously?_

_ That is all._

Cosmos: *Secretly cross out dare #1*

Omega: Why did you- *Is hypnotized*

Cosmos: Forget this dare and that I did that...

Omega: Yes master. *Snaps out of it* Hey Solo! Did you have any girlfriend before?

Solo: No.

Omega: How about you let Luna be your girlfriend?

Luna: Noway! I hate him!

Omega: How Pat than?

Luna: I don't like anyone with double personality.

Pat: *Tears*

Tom: My inventions have good names! Like my "Ultra Hair Steamer" and-

Omega: Shut up! Those names sucks!

Tom: *Tears*

Lingko: Next is from **Maxforce**.

_very...interesting fic...yeah. anyways, i come with a dare to screw with the cast._

_ make a "One way ticket home" teleporter(emphasis on air qoutes). send all the characters through it. what they won't know(yet) is that it will send them into their worst nightmares, where they will be stuck for two hours.(give or take three days)don't tell them what it really does. i'd like to see how they react when they are tranported back to the studio. if you could record it, i would greatly appreciate it._

Cosmos: I don't have the time to make a teleporter...

Aliza: So lets just sent them to their nightmare straight away!

Lingko: *Taks out a shady orb with white outlined stars* Go Nightmare Orb!

Sometimes later

Geo: AHHHH! DAD GONE MISSING AGAIN!

Sonia: GEO GOT MARRIED TO LUNA!

Luna: I MARRIED TO SOLO!

Bud: NO MORE FAVORITE FOOD!

ZACK: ALL MY BOOKS...

SOLO: I AM ALL HAPPY AND STUFF...

Pat: BEING CHASED BY GAY PEOPLE...

Rey: POWERLESS...

Hope: KELVIN IS DEAD!

Kelvin: EVERYONE ARE DEAD!

Lingko: This is awesome!

*A bony hand punchs Lingko across the face and disappears with the Nightmare Orb*

Cosmos: Nightmare took back her orb...

Starforce Gang: *Awaken from their nightmare* NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Lingko: Ow. *Gets back up* Next is from **CyberBlastoise**...

_Oh man, this is pretty funny. Though it's my turn to do a few dares._

_ Dares: _

_ Warrock, I dare you to make out with Harp._

_ Starla: I want to make sure that the previous dare is done without a hitch, so I dare you to put me there. *gets his FM-ian partner Pisces (What surely pat can't be the only one with a Duo EM wave change)* _

_ Sonia and Geo: I dare you two, to dance romantically, in front of Luna, who is tied down and eyes taped open. Then finish it off with a very passionate kiss._

_ Bud: I dare you to tell Luna your TRUE feelings about her._

_ Truths:_

_ Sonia, if you had a choice between dating (and eventually marrying) Geo and keeping your music career what would it be?_

_ Geo, how would you feel if it turns out that your father turned out not to be Kelvin?_

_ Solo, if you HAD to EM wave change with any one FMian or AMian who would it be and why? _

_ I guess that's all I have for now...oh wait one more question for Geo._

_ Geo, Look up the original Mega Man on that computer (And don't try to escape using its wireless signal *hinthintdoithinthint* and tell me, do you feel honored to be his predecessor as the new Mega Man?_

Warrock-chan: Girls can't make out with girls!

Cosmos: Sure they can! But it will look wrong.

Ace: Did you like Yuri or something...?

Aliza: Wait a minute... When comes to think of it, Cosmos do technically has two mothers...

Cosmos: *Speechless*

Lingko: ... We will leave dare #2 back to Starla. Now dance you two!

Geo: *Spins Sonia around*

Sonia: *Dances*

Luna: *Is tied down and with her eyes taped open*

Sonia and Geo: *Kisses passionately as the dance ended*

Luna: HELP ME!

Bud: As the truth Luna... You are the best leader.

Omega: Truth sucks.

Sonia: I would kept Geo, beside... I earn enough already.

Geo: My dad's not my dad...?

Aliza: Well that's somehow answered...

Solo: *Points to Laplace* No body else fits my frequency...

Laplace: ...

Geo: We have a show...?

Lingko: Next dares is from** Zero-of-Dead**.

_Hey! I'm new here but I've got plenty of idea._

_ Hollow Beach._

_ I DARE STARLA TO CHANGE STGE INTO THE ALOHAHA BEACH AND CHANGE EVERYONE INTO SWIMMING SUIT,_

_ AH MY MOM CALL ME I'LL ADD LATER. IT'S TIME TO SLEEP_

Cosmos: I will go look for the background switch. *Walks to the back*

Lingko: Next and final review of the day is from **Nura Rikuo**.

_I'm new, but I'd love to we go_

_ I dare Starla to bring the EXE character here. Next revive Solo._

_ Let the EXE and SF greet each other._

_ I dare Starla to change the stage into beach._

_ I dare all the boy to change there suit into swimming trunk using the way they change at Alohaha beach, except Geo._

_ I dare him to go get a closet and go in there with Sonia, I dare them both to change their cloth there and come out. _

_ Let the girl change into swimming suit. And play._

_ Question._

_ When will Geo kicked Luna Butt?_

_ Sonia do you want to go and have sex with Geo?_

_ Mega, do you want to fight with Mega Man EXE._

_ Lyra, will you kiss Mega and play with Roll EXE._

_ Solo do you want to be yaoi with Chuad._

_ Luna, do you think Yai are the same you in the past._

Lingko: EXE characters...? Cosmos! While you are at it! Got find Starla's Wrap Orb!

Cosmos: *Yell from the back* Understood!

Geo: For the final time! I will not hurt Luna!

Sonia: *Blushes* Don't say that!

*A potion bottle come flying into Sonia's mouth*

Sonia: *Swallow them all* Aw! This taste terrible!

Cosmos: *Rushes back out* Oh no! I accidentally send a potion bottle flying out! Who shallow it?

Everyone: *Points to Sonia*

Cosmos: *Stares at the potion label and fainted*

Aliza: What the hell? *Reads the label* "Pregnancy Potion created from Geo's DNA. Plan on using on Sonia as a prank in Chapter 15"... *Bleep*... We are screwed...

Lingko: Oh crap. Starla's so going to kill us... *Fainted*

Sonia: I'm pregnant...? *Fainted*

* * *

Back with Starla... Who is in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's universe...

Starla: *Driving through the street on a D-Wheeler* Dammit Dragie! They are on our tail!

Dragie: *In the computer* Rooooaaaaaarrrr! (Why do you ever forgot your Driver's License!)

Sector Security Chief: Stop you Wheeler child! You are not old enough to drive!

Starla: Shut up! I got a meeting with my step-son and none you all are going to stop me! *Set up her deck* Speed World 2 activate!

* * *

Crow: Hey Yusei, isn't you step mother coming for a visit?

Yusei: Yeah, but knowing her, she is most likely late beating up Sector Securities who thought she is too young to drive.

Crow: How old is she anyway?

Yusei: 378, but looks 13-14.

Crow: What...?_  
_


	9. Ch9: Starla's Back!

Chapter 9: Starla's Back and a really terrible episode 

Lingma: *Acts like a emo* We're doomed! DOOMED I tell ya!

Sonia: *Cries and moans on her still-small-abdomen* Mama!

Geo: *Still fainted*

Hope: *Checking future insurance plans for her grandchild*

Luna: *Cries over lost love*

Pat/Rey: *Picking baby stuff with other Authors*

Cosmos: Auto defense activities. *Begin charging up on her force field*

Aliza: *Leg shakes* I don't get why do we have to fear her...

Lingma: *Glares* Who is the one who got rip apart and thrown into a pool of REDLIGHT viruses last time we pissed her off?

Aliza: *Flinch* *Bleep*!

*Starla's golden portal appears*

Substitutes: *Screams*

Starla: *Steps out carrying a bag of Guilmon Breads, a damaged Sector Security helmet, and a pot of vegetable stew* We are back, people! Do you miss- *Suddenly dropped all her things after seeing the state of the studio in*

Dragie: Roooaaarr... (Well crap...) *Back away*

Lingma: *Hide under the table*

Aliza: *Morph her biomass into a huge shell*

Cosmos: *Release the limiter and overdrives her force field*

Pregnancy Potion's Bottle: *Roll by Starla's feet*

*Doomed Aura form around the Star Goddess' body*

Starla: YOU THREE MORONS! *Explores with energy and leaps toward the Substitutes* I TOLD YOU ALL TO NEVER, EVER! TOUCH MY PREGNANCY POTION! *Leap by Aliza's shell and rip it apart, and then slice her into five pieces*

Aliza's head: *Bleep*!

Starla: *Break through Cosoms' force field as if it's nothing and grab her by the neck*

Cosmos: *Is thrown into a pool of electric eels* SYSTEM ERROR. SYSTEM ERROR. SYSTEM ERROR. SYSTEM ERROR...

Starla: *Rip the table in pieces and drag Lingma out*

Lingma: Have mercy!

Starla: *Throw Lingma into the air where a mega shark made of rocks burst out of the floor and swallows him*

Dragie: ...Rooooaaaaarrrr? (...Done destroying the subs yet?)

Stara: *Swallow a mouth full of icy Sake* Ah... Yeah. I'm done.

*Suddenly, three figures appears; a man in a blue kimono with a hourglass, a woman in a pink Kimono with a clear globe, and a hooded, coated shadow*

Zack: *Want to ask who they are but is crush by a refrigerator*

Dragie: Growl... (Oh hi...)

Pink Woman: WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR ASSISTANTS STARLA?

Starla: Beat them up for you all.

Aliza's head: *Roll by the woman* Mistress Empty...

Empty, Space Deity: *Pick up the head* How could you Starla... Now who will make soup for me!

Starla: Oh shut up Soup Addict. You and that Time Pervert had done worst what I just did.

Hollow, Time Deity: *Put away from the playboy magazine he is reading* Take that back!

Truth, Demi-god of pain: *Pull Cosmos out of the electric eels*

Starla: I don't have time for you all, I got a talkshow and a young teenage pregnancy to deal with.

Lingma: *Knock on the shark's stomach wall* Can somebody get me out?

Hollow: *Dissolve the rock shark into sands*

Empty: You are horrible Starla. How can you torture these people!

Omega: She is doing an awesome job at it...

Empty: *Warp Omega's head into a basket filled with scorpions*

Omega's body: *Trash in pain*

Hollow: Over killed?

Empty: *Warp a meteor over Hollow and crushes him*

Dragie: Rrrroooar: (Lets get on with the show...) *Takes out a review* Rooaaarrr. (The first one is from **Piteous.**)

_I love chocolate! Can you turn Andromeda into chocolate, and then hypnotise me into eating it?_

_ I dare you to revive Luna and then make her tounge kiss with Sonia, and Geo be forced to watch with his feet hanging in a nouse?_

_ Can there be a rain of pianos on drill haired blondes?_

_ Sonia in diapers! No more pants!_

_ Tie up Geo put him in a bath tub and let Sonia play with him_

_ give him something so he won't faint._

_ Sorry about the weird dares off the top of my head_

_ I love your work_

Starla: Why thank you. *Warps in Piteous and change Andromeda into 100% chocolate*

Andromeda: *Flies off quickly as Piteous attacks*

Sonia: *Too sad to do anything* MAMA!

Starla: This show is gonna suck today...

Dragie: Roar... Growllll... (Yeah, Since Geo, Sonia, and Luna can't do any dares this episode...)

*A piano falls on Luna and kills her*

Starla: *Face palm*

Dragie: *Cross out the other Geo, Sonia, and Luna Dares on other reviews* Rooaaarrr. (Next is from **Genny-Scorpio**.)

_Ok, ok, I got a few dares!_

_ Solo: Get un-emoafied, and do you like Luna?_

_ Laplace: why does no one love you? (except for me, I love you :) )_

_ (Solo, I love you to :) )_

_ Solo: do you ever feel lonely?_

_ Pat: Who were (before geo's family) your foster parents?_

_ Solo & Laplace: how come your Murians, yet no one is creeped by that? I mean, that kinda like being an alien..._

_ Starla: Invite me and make me hug Solo and Laplace! AND MAKE THEM HUG BACK! SO SMEXY X3!_

_ Dragie: make Solo love me please (I love you dragie :3)_

_ that is all._

_ ... SOLO I LOVE YYYOOOOUUUUU!_

Solo: *Kick the fainted Geo* Well I tried.

Cancer: That's not trying.

Laplace: ...

Genny: I don't understand you... Are you lonely Solo? *Hugs Solo*

Solo: *Push Genny off* Get off! And no! I'm not lonely!

Pat: I lived alone before all this... *Hug Hope*

Laplace: *Points to other EM-alien*

Queen Tia: It is already a natural thing.

Dragie: *Takes out the love potion's bottle*

Solo: *Destroys the bottle quickly*

Genny: *Cries*

Starla: Next is from **DarkAxe**.

_Hi._

_Gui-kun is the name and I love your fic ^^. And I have super powers too ^^ . I can control the destiny. I love it ^^. So I declare that Luna is alive._

_Dares:_

_Starla: Adopted me as your brother. And invite me into the fic ^^_

_Geo: Confess your love for Sonia and tell Luna that she has no chances with you._

_Luna:Fight to death with Sonia for Geo._

_Tia: Marry with Ace NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_Sonia: Can you teach me how to sing? Kiss me?_

_Hope: Make out with Kelvin_

_Kelvin:Fight with Cepheus_

_Questions:_

_Starla: Why you are that powerful? Can you make me powerfull as you?_

_Geo: When you realized that you was in love with Sonia?_

_Luna: Why did you don't give up on Geo? He has Sonia, he don't need you._

_Solo: Why did you don't kill Geo?_

_Warrock: Why you don't admit that you love Harp?_

_Ace: Can I kill you?_

_I will not apologize because I do not want._

DarkAxe: *Appears* Hi! My name is Gui-kun and I can control Destiny. Now fellow my way! *Be almighty*

*Nothing happened*

Gui-kun: What happened to my power?

Starla: Another Desmond Tiny_**(From Darren Shan)**_... Don't they ever learn that Destiny is useless in front of a being like me?

Gui-kun: Impossible! I'm your brother!

Starla: *Death glares*

Dragie: *Opens the torture chamber*

Starla: *Thrown Gui-kun into the room before entering herself*

*Everybody but the Deities shakes in fear as the screaming agony echos across the room*

Starla: *Comes back covered in blood* New rule, ANYBODY who pretends as my sibling will get their review destroyed and tortured. *Set Gui-kun's review on fire*

Starforce Gang: Yay?

Dragie: Rooaaarrr. (Next is from **superecho**.)

_OMG! This talk show is so funny that I couldn't stop laughing!_

_ You're really crazy and into this, Starla! Good jobbbb!_

_ I'm a BIG fan of MegaMan, and your talk show just inspired me to make a really funny Star Force story!_

_ Please read it once it comes out! (I'll tell you)._

_ Oh, the Almighty Star is way to strong!_

_ Please use some handicaps for the sake of the casts... :D_

_ Anyway, here's some Ultimate Dare(s):_

_ 1. Geo: make Luna your girlfriend and shoo Sonia._

_ 2. Sonia: ask Hope to be Geo's adopted sister!_

_ ...and make Bud your boyfriend!_

_ 3. Bud: have a date with Sonia!_

_ 4. Queen Tia: dump Ace and try to steal Geo's heart!_

_ 5. Solo: fight Andromeda Infinity 100 times without Laplace!_

_ 6. Luna: fight with Queen Tia for Geo's love!_

_ 7. Mega/Warrock: get your revenge on Starla and Dragie!_

_ 8. Pat: have a date with Amy!_

_ 9. Rey: ruin Pat's date!_

_ 10. Bud (again): duel with Gemini Spark for Amy!_

_ 11. Sonia (again): torture Bud for an affair with Amy!_

_ That's all._

_ I thought about it seriously, so please put at least some of them! Keep up the good work!_

_ P.S. Please refrain from killing the casts! *whines*_

_Ah! Yusei is Starla's son! Argghhh!_

_ And Takato and Rika from Digimon Tamers are Starla's parents?_

_ O_o How lucky! I agree 100% that Takato is with Rika and not Kato!_

_ Anyway, keep up the good work!_

_ Your sense of humor is fascinating!_

_ I have to learn a thing or twwo from you!_

Starla: Fight Andromeda Infinity?

Piteous: *Picking his teeth with the horn of Andromeda* Oops...

Solo: *Sigh in relieve*

Warrock: Yes! *Attacks Starla*

Cast49: I will help too!

Ox: Come back to me Cast49! *Tackles Cast49*

Cast49: NNNNOOO!

Hollow: *Takes photo*

Starla: *Throw Warrock off*

Pat: Why do I have to date Amy?

Dragie: *Puts down the phone* Rooooaaaaorr! (Amy's manager said she went on vacation with her boyfriend!)

KW15: She have a boyfriend?

Bud: Nooooo! *Cries*

Starla: *Sigh* Next is from **Cast49**.

Cast49: *Pushes Ox off her* Yeah!

_hey i am back with more dare well here they are _

_ human cast of the show will have to face there worse fear that will last three hour._

_ EM being will have personality change warrock and the other who happen been like that when the denpa comet come and the other that will last until the story end or I say so and warrock will be nice and fall in love with me._

_ will then sing a duet with me with my favorite song star jewel its from a anime called mermaid melody and do both the english and japanese version word._

_ here the question_

_ will happen if EM being lose there mermory for a while show us then._

_ what part hate so far and part what like so and also hwat do you fear so far._

Starla: Alright. WORST FEAR PART 2!

Starforce Gang: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

1 hour later

Starforce Gang: *All died of heart attacks*

Cancer: Good thing I don't have a heart.

Starla: You are not escaping this. *Summon the Denpa Comet*

Warrock: Why, why. Such a lovely day, it's a great time for chess no? *Drinks tear*

Harp: I love this activity. I love Starla.

Wolf: *Lick Zoey like a puppy would*

Zoey: It tickles!

Ophiuca: Rockman!

Cancer: *Super size* Muhahahahaha! *Step on a pin* Nooooo! *Shrinks*

Ox: *Sleeps*

Crown: *Roar in T-rex form*

Libra: Good Morning! Welcome! Good Morning...

Cygnus: *Act like a real duck*

Gemini: Who am I? *Can't remember stuff*

Corvus: *Acts like a turkey*

Virgo: Come baby, want a piece of me?_** (Bayonetta)**_

Cepheus: Please give me some change... _**(Hobo)**_

Laplace: Hi everybody! I'm Laplace and... *Can't stop talking*

Dragon Sky: *Reads under a mountain of books* **_(Yomiko Readman)_**

Pegasus Magic: *Runs around uncontrolled*

Leo Kingdom: *Becomes water element*

Ra Mu: *Unaffected*

Cast49: I HATE WARROCK!

Dragie: Rooaaarr... (Wow...)

Starla: *Revive the starforce gang* Most hated?

Starforce Gang: YOU!

Starla: *Yawn*... Last one is from **Zero-of-Dead**.

_Dare_

_ Host: Turn everyone back to normal, revive the death and never kill anyone again._

_ Geo: Do whatever Sonia want you to do to you for 10 days._

_ Sonia: Do whatever you want to do with the slave Geo._

_ Luna: Be Solo dummies._

_ Solo: Payback for what Stala and other people did to you on dummies Luna._

_ Bud: Make out with Amy Gelande._

_ Zack: Make yourself taller by 10 cm in one mins._

_ Ace: Attach a programm that will make every EM being can wave change._

Starla: Hey, Geo out of coma yet?

Dragie: Roa. (No.)

Starla: Only two dares then.

Zack: Please tell me how to grow taller...

Starla: *Thrown a golden basketball to Zack*

Zack: *Groans and starts playing*

Ace: Can I save this for next time?

Starla: Sure.*Sit up* FINALLY PEOPLE! Next chapter is the Royal Battle of Chaos!

Dragie: Rrrrrrrooooaaaaarrr, rrroooaaarrrrr! (Feel free to request any battle! But please follow these rules!)

1. Each person can only request 1 match.

2. If you have a OC, please describe he/she with the best detail possible.

3. Do not attach any dares.

4. Flames are not welcome.

Starla: So hurry up and review! Only the 8 best one with be put into action! *Glares* Also, whoever breaks those rules with be BLOCKED.*Takes out the block button*

Authors: *Gulps*

Starla: *Takes a bite out of her Guilmon Bread* See ya all next time!

Dragie: Grrroowwl! (Bye!)


End file.
